Ivypaw's loss
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: Ivypaw has a lot of pain in her life and eventually experiences it herself when she can't stand her life. (My entry for Sunnydrop's contest)


_This is for Sunnydrop's contest guys! It's a one shot and it's really sad! Try not to cry! XD_

Ivykit pounced on a mossball giggling. Her brother, Stonekit pounced on it soon after.

"Haven't you heard the story?" she asked with trouble in her eyes.

He shook his head. "I've heard from mother about it." she said.

His eyes widened. "Tell me!" he said eagerly.

"Well a long time ago before twoleg place was made there was a group of three cats, they were all siblings and their names were Rose, Joshua, and Owen."

"Please go on!" Stonekit said eagerly bouncing up and down.

"One day Joshua; the oldest found a wandering she-cat. her name was Belle. She had beautiful silver fur and green eyes that lit up a room. She came to Joshua asking for shelter. She was cold and hungry and he let her stay, and gave her fresh-kill every day but Owen and Rose didn't agree. They thought Belle was intruding and they ran away." Joshua cried for many days and then him and Belle got together as mates and had kits." she went on.

Stonekit nodded then yawned.

"They had two and they named them Fawn, and Thorn. They grew and they had more kits. Soon a clan was made and Owen came back very old begging the leader; Joshua for a place to stay just as Belle had. He said that Rose was dead. Joshua let him in of course and the next day he was found dead, his death was a mystery. Time passed and the clan was made. That's how our clan, Bellclan was made. Joshua named it after Belle." she finished.

By now Stonekit was asleep and she smiled falling asleep next to him. She dreamed of five starry cats.

_ "Come little one." a _handsome brown tom said. She followed him hopping along.

_ "Look." _the beautiful silver one mewed.

She looked up bravely and saw horrible things and she was forced to keep looking. First she felt pain and love, then came fear and hurt, and then sadness and gloom, and finally just darkness. She opened her eyes and was awake in the nursery. All she heard was "Doveclan is attacking!"

Ivykit woke Stonekit and said "A battle is coming! I want to see!" she tried slipping out but got held back by her mother, Whitebreeze. She didn't see the danger. Ivykit didn't understand. She had an idea. There was a tunnel only to be used for emergencies and she decided this would count. She slipped out and Stonekit followed.

He laughed. She loved her brother. She nuzzled him and purred.

Then came blood, washing over her and paws stomping over her. She saw her mother in battle fighting with power and strength. A Doveclan warrior smirked at her. Then she realized he was looking at Stonekit. She stood protectively over him while her little brother shook with fear.

"How sweet!" he sneered. "This is to get revenge on your clan!" he said swiping his razor sharp claws at Stonekit.

Stonekit had no chance for those claws and he got knocked out as blood spilled out of his throat. So much blood... Right as he was about to bite her she dashed away back in the nursery where she had the protection of the warriors.

She cried but at least she had her mother. She scanned the nursery but no Whitebreeze. "Mom?" she cried out.

A pregnant queen came in.

"I'm so sorry Ivykit but your mother is dead." she mewed. This morning everything had been normal but now she had lost her brother, her mother, and she had no dad. She had no family!

An apprentice named Tigerpaw came up to her. She helped comfort her while she cried. Then her brother, Russetpaw helped also by telling her lovely things and handing her fresh-kill. Then she remembered tomorrow she was supposed to be an apprentice with Stonekit but no she would be an apprentice herself.

The next day Tigerpaw and Russetpaw helped her up to the great rock and her eyes shined with pride. The leader stepped up and looked down on her with a friendly gaze saying everything would be fine. She smiled at the leader, Rosestar.

"The time has come my warriors and apprentices for a new apprentice to join us. She has waited patiently and it is time for her to join us." she continued. "We welcome Ivykit into the apprentice den and I'm sure we'll all be glad to make some room in the nursery." they all gave a small purr.

"Now Ivykit do you promise to learn and accept the noble ways of the warrior code?"

"I do." Ivykit gulped.

"Then from now until you get your warrior name you will be known as Ivypaw and your mentor will be Autumnbreeze." the leader finished flicking her tail letting them know they could cheer. Everyone shouted things which eventually rose to a chant of ""Ivypaw! Ivypaw!"

They should have been chanting Stonepaw too and Whitebreeze should have been there supporting us she thought angrily. But no Ivypaw was alone. Life wasn't worth living so why live it? She had an idea.

She cut herself hard with a sharp stone and then jumped in the river and let herself float down. She saw her battered body floating in the river way below her as her spirit rose. She could see her family already. She smiled.

_Wahhhh it's so sad! Anyway this is for Sunndrop's contest and i hope you enjoy! I know it's sort of a short one-shot but i have a lot of stories i'm writing so anyway thank you guys! ^_^_


End file.
